


When I kissed the teacher

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hot for the teacher, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Professor Baelish, Project Blue Book inspired, Vaginal Fingering, We all love some professor Baelish in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Sansa is a researcher and a doctorate student at Ohio University under Professor Baelish’s guidance. Set in the 50s, inspired by Project Blue Book. Which means: Baelish sporting the Allen Hynek look.





	When I kissed the teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarissa_DN38416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to the dear [Clarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416), as I said this would be kind of a gift to her (didn't tell her what the story was going to be, tho). Surprise, surprise!
> 
> This work is also a way to put my mind into good use, otherwise I'll die of thirst over Aidan Gillen as Hynek. For real. Heavy daddy material there.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Stark.” She heard a whisper coming from the door of the study room, a voice she knew pretty well. There were two reasons why Sansa chose professor Baelish to be her advisor: one, he was the best astrophysicist in Ohio and if she wanted to excel academically, she had to look for the best. Two, her lady parts became wet every time she saw him. It wasn’t just the brains, but how eccentric he was, how his beard looked soft, how he looked even more intelligent wearing those brown-framed glasses and the way his voice dropped an octave to explain something to her. He was a family man, though, and as far as Sansa was concerned, happily married – but he never talked about his wife, only his kids, which made Sansa curious. She only knew that her name was Lysa. Baelish always was the first to compliment her (her beauty and her brain) but he never went beyond than that.

She raised her head from her book and looked directly into those grey-green eyes. “Good afternoon, professor Baelish.” She answered.

“Can we speak in private?” It was foolish of Sansa to think that he was asking her to go to a dark room at the end of the corridor so he could kiss her, but still her stomach flipped with excitement as she raised from the chair and collected her book.

They walked silently to his office, Sansa’s heartbeat so loud she was sure that Baelish was hearing everything from the outside. Why, oh why, on earth did this man affect her so much? She often spent nights thinking about how his hands would be travelling from her neck to her nipples and to her lady parts. No, no, she needed to stop thinking about that.

“I need you to do a favor for me.” Baelish started talking as soon as he closed the door to his office. Sansa raised an eyebrow in question. “I’ll be away for a day or two, so I need you to take over my classes. Can you do that for me?”

Sansa’s jaw dropped – no one, _no one_ , had ever replaced professor Baelish’s classes in his 20 years as a teacher at the Ohio University. To imagine that he thinks she is capable enough to take his place even just for one day… Sansa was speechless.

“Can you?” Baelish asked again and Sansa nodded her head.

“Yes, professor. Of course I can.” She answered, collecting herself.

“Great.” Baelish smiled, nodding and she took that as a hint to leave the office. Before she left, Sansa heard him calling her name softly.

“Yes?”

“Beautiful lipstick.”

Sansa felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment but she managed to smile at him, biting her lip. “Thank you, professor.” And she left his office, her lips trembling as she remembered that she was using a new color Margaery gave her. She sure was going to use that lipstick more, even forever (if he wanted her to).

.

.

She slammed the door so strongly that she thought she had broken the window. “Yeah, leave me here alone, you bastard!” She screamed at Harry, who sped up with his fancy car and left her at the campus.

Looking at her clock, she could only curse. “Gods, it’s 10 pm. My mother is going to kill me.”

Of course, Harry the idiot had an argument with her tonight – she knew that when she said she was a virgin (after hiding the fact from him for months now out of embarrassment) and that she wasn’t sure she was ready to lose it, he was going to freak out – and he said with no reservations that he didn’t want to go out with a nerd. Then he proceeded to drive back to where he picked her up and dropped her there. So yeah, there she was in an empty campus at 10 pm.

She went inside of the main building to try and to find a phone to call home when she stumbled on a man. “Sorry, sir!” She quickly apologized but the man held her tightly so she wouldn’t fall and she quickly recognized him.

“Ms. Stark!” Professor Baelish’s raspy voice invaded her ears. “What are you still doing here?”

“I-” She started. “My boyfriend dropped me here. He was actually angry with me and we fought and then he decided to leave me here.”

“At this time?” Baelish checked his watch. “It’s 10 pm, it’s late.”

“I know. I came here to see if I could use a phone and call home, tell them I’m on my way.” Sansa explained.

“You can use the phone from my office.” Baelish offered, guiding her to the end of the hall. “I can take you home too.”

Sansa started dialing her house’s number and stopped doing it when she heard his suggestion. “Ah please, professor, there is no need. I am sure I can get a taxi.”

“I insist. It would take a while for you to find a taxi and it’s not safe for a young woman like you.” He reasoned, sitting in front of her. Sansa looked at him for a few seconds before she nodded her consent, dialing her home again.

One ring, two rings… _“Hello.”_

“Hi mom, it’s Sansa.”

_“Where are you? When are you coming home? It’s late!”_

“I know, I know. I am at the campus, Harry was supposed to take me home but…”

_“What?”_

“We fought, that’s all.”

_“I told you he was no good! None of those boys from the Hardyngs are any good.”_

“I know, mother, I know. I made a mistake.”

_“How are you getting home?”_

Sansa thought for a second if she should tell the truth or not, and decided that a half-truth would be wiser and easier to explain.

“A friend of mine is here at the campus and she’s going to take me home now.”

_“Good. Come home soon, please.”_

“I will. Bye mom.”

She looked at professor Baelish, who was looking at her with a polite smile on his lips. “It’s just…” she started explain but he raised a finger.

“I understand, Ms. Stark. If you told her I was the one taking you home, she would lecture you about decency and how women are to supposed to behave and blah blah blah.” He said, almost as if reading her mind. Sansa smiled.

“Exactly.”

“Shall we go then? I wouldn’t want your mother to be more worried.” Professor Baelish offered his arm and she took it. It was only politeness but Sansa felt her stomach twisting and her legs weak from the heat that came from his arm. It was silly, Sansa wasn’t that used to be near a man, specially someone like Baelish, who was so much out of her league. She felt stupid next to his geniality.

He drove her home in silence and she very much appreciated looking at his composed figure. Sansa always felt really calm when she was next to the professor and that’s why his tutoring was so effective – he could always bring the best in her just by making her calm and confident on her work. She turned to him and offered her hand to shake.

“Thank you, professor. You are quite generous.”

Baelish took it. “It was my pleasure. If someone ever does something like this to you again or hurt your feelings, you can tell me.”

“Gods, thank you.” Sansa blushed as they shook hands. “And what will you do?”

“I’ll make them stop. Women like you are rare and you need to be treated like a queen.”

Sansa almost swooned when she heard these words leaving his mouth. How was it possible for a man to be this level of a gentleman and also a genius?”

“Ah, please…” Sansa tried to brush off but Baelish held her hand.

“I am serious, Sansa. I won’t allow any man to hurt you.” He reassured and she felt a sudden heat invading her body. Sansa wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say, the words leaving her brain for good. In honesty, there weren’t words to describe the effect of him on her right now.

“Have a good night.” His voice took her out of her thoughts and she squeezed his hand in acknowledgement of his words.

“Good night, professor.”

“Call me Petyr, please.”

.

.

The numbers were starting to get blurred as she read them for the 100th time. Saying that Sansa was terribly tired was obvious, she had been working on these calculations for the last 6 hours and her back hurt, not to mention her sight. But as she went to begin another calculation, she heard her advisor’s voice from the door.

“Come on now, Sansa. Let’s stop for today and we’ll continue tomorrow when our minds are fresh.” Baelish was holding two cups of what she could assume was coffee and she almost thanked the Gods for it. He approached and gave her one cup, which was really coffee, and Sansa sipped the hot liquid with pleasure.

“Thank you, I needed a hot coffee.” She raised her cup in appreciation.

“I know, that’s why I brought it.” He sat in front of her and closed her notebook. “Like I said, we’ll continue tomorrow.”

Sansa agreed, holding her cup with two hands to let the hotness spread to her skin. One sip, two sips and Petyr kept looking at her movements without drinking his own beverage. She smiled at him and he smiled back, never taking his eyes off her.

“So…” He finally began speaking, stopping only to empty his cup in one single shot. “How have you been?”

“What do you mean…?”

“Since that day I dropped you home, has that so-called boyfriend of yours caused any harm to you?”

“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend anymore!” She clarified rather too eagerly and Petyr’s eyebrows shut up in surprise.

“That’s some great news.” He declared and Sansa stopped drinking her coffee.

“Is it?” She asked, not quite sure what she wanted to hear. Maybe he was into her?

“Yes, he was an asshole to you and he didn’t deserve you anymore.” Baelish explained and she felt almost ashamed to think that she thought he may be interested in her. _Silly girl._ He is just a polite man, a true _gentleman_.

“Thank you. Well, actually, he is the one who broke up with me.” Sansa sheepishly admitted.

“Then he is a bigger idiot than I thought.” The way Petyr said that statement was so intense that Sansa blushed. Part of her thought that Harry was indeed an idiot and that he should rot in hell but the other part of her, that screamed louder inside of her head, said that she was the fool, that Harry wasn’t going to wait for the day when she finally stopped being afraid of sex, afraid of losing her virginity.

Maybe she was going to die a virgin and ruin the possibility of her parents have grandchildren.

Professor Baelish had raised to throw away his cup in the bin and when he came back, he sat right beside her. One of his hands went to her face, caressing her cheek. “Look at you, so beautiful and yet, you doubt about your beauty.”

His other hand went to her nape, grabbing it. “If you could see yourself through my eyes, you would see how precious you are. If a man can’t appreciate who you are, then you are not the problem. Your ex-boyfriend can’t treat you the way you deserve but I can.”

And with that, Sansa saw his face approaching hers and his hand on her nape pulling her head towards him. His green eyes, the lines from his face, the facial hair all became closer to her vision as he pulled her towards a kiss. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion when finally, his lips found hers, pressing a soft kiss. It was as if the world started spinning around, as if all of her senses were oversensitive with this new sensation that was his lips pressed against hers. At first, he didn’t move, waiting for her to back away, but when she didn’t, Petyr caught her lower lip between his lips, urging her to start kissing him as well. Sansa put her tongue out tempting and touched his lips, making him open his mouth to receive her with a low groan.

Their tongues touched each other ever so slowly, as if they were dancing but didn’t know yet what their dancing partner liked. Sansa got lost in the moment, his tongue hot on her mouth, his beard scratching her chin and lips, his glasses pressed on her cheek (it would be all blurred when they stopped), his hand on her nape still pulling her to him while the other one had moved to her shoulder. It felt like a first kiss to Sansa and all of those feelings she already had for him – especially the sexual ones – became much more intense.

.

.

Sansa was watching Petyr write his calculations on the chalkboard. The class was quiet, only the sound of pencils scratching the paper as the students copied what professor Baelish was writing. He had given them a terrible test and most of them had failed, much to Sansa’s horror, as she had been tutoring the class for the last weeks. Petyr didn’t say a word to her and frankly Sansa didn’t know if that meant something bad for her or if he was just angry at the class.

Professor Baelish looked… ravishing while he was concentrated on the board, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to reveal a bit of creamy white skin. Ever since the kiss, they had been “practicing” kisses every night after they finish with their job or when their need to feel each other’s lips overcome their professionalism. All in all, they got through the day nicely but when they were alone at the university, holding their desires became a difficult task.

Sansa saw him cleaning his throat. “I expect you to handle me all of these exercises and a report on antimatter by the end of the week. This way maybe, just maybe, some of you can escape from failing my class.”

Later, she followed silently the professor until they arrived in his office, closing the door behind them. It was then that Sansa broke the silence, “I’m sorry for the students who failed your test, professor.”

“Why?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“Because I was supposed to help them and apparently, I failed that.” She lowered her head but a soft hand raised her chin. Her gaze met his grey-green eyes.

“Nonsense. It’s no one’s fault but theirs. You gave your best but if they don’t study, then you can’t help them make a miracle.”

“Then why are you so quiet today?” Sansa asked, standing closer to him.

“Because-” Petyr started but he seemed a little ashamed and the next words didn’t come out easy from his mouth. “You look so beautiful with your hair high in a ponytail. It makes me want to kiss you and I can’t be distracted like that.”

“Oh, professor…” Sansa sighed, feeling her heart hammering in her chest.

“Petyr.”

“Petyr.” She mimicked and he attacked her mouth. They backed away until Sansa felt the bookcase on her back, while Petyr pressed his body against hers. His lips left her mouth, travelling to her exposed neck, and kissed her there, gently but teasing enough to make her legs go weak. His beard scratched her sensitive skin and she loved the sensation. Petyr was never rough with her, he preferred to be gentle and although Sansa didn’t mind, she wanted him to lose a bit of that control he very much treasured.

His mouth explored the whole extension of her neck while one of his hands held her head still for him. The other hand was holding a strong grip on her waist, almost a bruising one, and Sansa took delight on the idea that it was going to leave a mark – a faint one, she was sure, but it would remind her that he was there. Sansa felt her lady parts getting more and more wet as his mouth pressed a soft spot just bellow her jawline and she tried to press herself against him, show him what she was feeling. They had never done anything like this, in broad daylight, with the university packed with students but yet, they couldn’t seem to let go of each other.

Petyr’s hand left her wait and went to her belly, stopping there. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “I want to touch you.” His hand on her belly went lower until it was on the waistband of her skirt. “There.”

Sansa knew exactly where he meant and she felt her body inflamed with the idea of having him touching her there, where no man had ever touched her. Gently, Sansa grabbed his hand and guided him inside of her skirt, placing it on the clothed sex.

“I know you are a virgin, Sansa.” He whispered, his hand caressing her wet center. She was soaking through her panties and his finger got sticky with her desire. “I’ll be gentle with you.”

“I know.” Sansa whispered back and met his lips with hers.

The next ten minutes were a mix of surprise, moans, fear (of being caught in such an unappropriated situation with professor Baelish), sloppy kisses and an intense feeling on her body that she recognized as “orgasm”. She had heard about it, talked about to a friend or two but she herself had never experienced it until that afternoon on professor Baelish’s office. His hands were awfully skilled and as soon as they touched the flesh of her lady parts, she knew there was no going back. All the desire she felt for him for years increased to a level she wasn’t aware it existed. Petyr kept a steady pace while touching her, the sound of her wetness almost obscene in the quiet room but she didn’t feel ashamed. No, she felt desire as he groaned when she whimpered at the feeling of her orgasm approaching.

Sansa came with his name on her lips, that she tried to muffle on his shoulder. When her body had stopped spasming, she felt light-headed, almost sleepy. Throughout the time she was trying to recover from her orgasm, Petyr had been caressing her entrance teasingly but never actually putting pressure to insert a finger inside of her.

“Good girl.” He whispered on her ear.

.

.

She had lied telling her mother that she was going to be studying until late, trying to finish a paper that she was going to publish with professor Baelish. He told her that he had said the same thing to his wife as she knew how much he valued his scientific career. Truth be told, they had finished that paper weeks before (they were that good and committed) and tonight they only wanted to have some privacy.

They had been talking about sex for a month now and Sansa had asked everything she wanted to know, trying to reduce her anxiety and fear of the act. Petyr answered every question she had and more, teaching her how to please herself and how to become comfortable with her body. He only touched her where she wanted him to and he never forced himself on her. After that month, she was more than ready.

She felt her back touching the couch as Petyr kissed her breasts, taking one nipple and sucking it until it hardened. Sansa softly moaned and he raised his head to look at her while his mouth went to her other nipple, his grey-green eyes sparkling with desire. His beard added an extra touch to his caressing, which made her lady parts ache for him (she didn’t that was possible). His mouth made a sinful path until he reached her wet center, kissing her there with passion and making Sansa whimper. She almost jumped when his tongue pressed itself on her entrance.

Sansa reached her orgasm just like the other times, only this time she felt embarrassed to have done it on his mouth but he didn’t seem to find it bad – he actually looked the picture of a lustful man. His lips were glistening from her, his hair wild and the glasses slightly bent. She reached out for him and removed the glasses from his face, taking in his seductive eyes. It was impossible not to fall for these eyes. Petyr kissed her and for the first time she tasted herself, her desire and it was oddly arousing, especially because she knew he liked it.

“Give me your hand, sweetling.” Petyr guided her hand between them and she felt something hard touching her finger. With the help of his hand, she gripped what she guessed was his… what did they say? His manhood, his _cock_. But it was so soft and hot, and Sansa wasn’t expecting that. He sighed and closed his eyes when she guided her hand upwards and then downwards. That only fueled Sansa’s adventurous side and she did it again, watching carefully his expressions, and then again, again, until they had found a rhythm that had Petyr panting on her neck while Sansa kissed his cheek, neck, shoulders. She couldn’t understand how he could be so aroused by giving her pleasure until now, that she was the one giving it back. She felt powerful and it was beautiful so see someone writhing with pleasure because of her.

Too bad it didn’t last as Petyr held her hand steady. “Stop or I’ll be over too soon.” He breathed on her lips and Sansa took a good look on his face – he was flushed, a small line of sweat had started to form on his forehead. Sansa could take pride on herself for being the one to cause that to him after so many days of him “lecturing” her.

Petyr reached for his trousers and took a small package from his pocket. Sansa recognized it as a condom and thanked the Gods Petyr had thought about it because she hadn’t. _Stupid._ He unwrapped the condom from the package and signed for her to sit, putting the condom on her hand. “But I-”

“I’m going to teach you.” He answered softly and stood in front of her. Now she could see fully his erected manhood (as much as she could drive her eyes to it, still too embarrassed) and he came forward, grabbing her hand that was holding the condom. “Put it here on the top, hold the condom with your forefinger and thumb.” With his help, she placed the condom on the tip of his manhood.

“Now, using your other hand, start to unroll it.” Sansa raised her other hand and began unrolling the condom, a bit unsure. Petyr’s hand secured that she did it correctly. “Make sure there is no air inside of it, otherwise it can split.”

Sansa unrolled the condom down his length until she reached the base. When she looked up, he looked so satisfied that she smiled at him. “Did I do it right?”

“You did it perfectly.” He answered, leaning down to kiss her and spread her body on the couch. Sansa was thankful this was a large sofa or they wouldn’t be able to do this here.

“You are such a good professor, Petyr.” Sansa whispered as he adjusted himself on top of her.

“Am I?” Petyr teased and he rubbed his thumb over her lips. “It will hurt a little, my love, but I’ll make sure you like it.”

His hand reached between them and she felt his finger touching her center, making sure she was still wet. Petyr put one finger inside of her while his thumb lazily caressed her pearl, then inserted a second one, making her moan. Suddenly his fingers were gone and she felt something thicker on her entrance, teasing it. His manhood teased her until Petyr pressed himself more firmly and he started to enter her. Sansa squeezed his arms tightly as she felt a faint pain in the middle of her legs.

“Shh, relax.” Petyr cooed and kissed her, his tongue finding hers. While he kissed her passionately, he kept entering her until she felt his crotch touching hers. It felt so strange, yet so good to be this intimate with him. “Does it hurt?”

“A little.” She confessed. It was good but there was a dull ache there that persisted.

“Can I move?” Petyr asked and she looked into his eyes. He looked so damn handsome and aroused.

“Yes.” Sansa answered. Petyr started moving sensually and she expected to feel pain but instead, pleasure started to build on her core.

Petyr did live up to his words – he made sure she liked it. Actually, Sansa loved it and she reached her orgasm with him inside of her, making her feel full and happy. And for the first time in her life, she saw a man reaching an orgasm too (she was this type of a nerd). Petyr looked thrilled and satisfied and sexy all at the same time as she felt him spasming on top of her. His muscles were shaking and she held him with both her arms and legs until he was quiet again.

.

.

.

Finishing her post grad was harder than she thought. Not because of the amount of papers, she had already learned how to handle that, but because she didn’t want to be away from Petyr. She didn’t tell him that and he didn’t seem to mind she was leaving, which of course hurt her feelings. He was married, so what the hell did she expect from him?

“Hey, good morning.” She heard Petyr’s voice and raised her head. He was wearing the brightest smile. Sansa gave him a shy smile.

“Good morning, professor.”

“Are you too busy? I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well, not that much.” She answered. It wasn’t completely true, she had many things to do and right now, she couldn’t get distracted by him, especially when he didn’t care if she stayed or not.

“Drop by my office later, then?” Petyr suggested and she nodded. He left her at the library and she sank on her seat miserably, returning to her thesis. Sansa didn’t pay attention to time and only stopped writing when she noticed it was starting to get dark.

_Shit, I forgot about my meeting with Petyr._

Sansa grabbed her things and rushed out of the library to the main hall of the Uni, trying to walk as fast as she could. She climbed the stairs that led to Petyr’s office but as she reached the corridor, she bumped into Petyr himself, dropping her books on the floor.

“I’m sorry!” He shouted, crouching to grab her books and she crouched next to him.

“No problem, Petyr.” She said, organizing the books into a pile.

“I thought you weren’t going to come anymore.” He said softly, looking straight into her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I was busy writing my thesis and I just lost track of time.” Sansa apologized as she picked up the books from the floor.

“It’s OK. Here, let me help you.” Petyr grabbed the books from her arms and they walked towards his office. “So, how is the thesis going?”

“I’m almost done with the last part you asked me to rewrite and I hope it’s good this time.” She opened the door for them and switched the lights on.

“It was good the first time but you are capable enough to make it excellent. That’s why I told you to rewrite it.” He confessed, dropping her books on his desk and Sansa closed the door behind them.

“I can’t believe it!” Sansa feigned angriness and slapped playfully his arm. Petyr laughed, holding her hand.

“I have something important to talk to you.”

“Yes?”

“Have you thought about what you are going to do once your doctorate course is over?”

Honestly, she had thought very little about it. Perhaps she could teach or develop her research and take it to the capital, find funds for it.

“Well, a little bit, yes.” She answered.

“And what if I told you I got a post as a teacher here for you?”

“What?” Sansa was baffled. He got _her_ a _job_?

“Professor Royce is retiring and we need someone to take over a chair at the physics department. You are finishing your doctoral degree, so…”

“Yes.” She said, her smile so wide it hurt her face. He had thought about her, after all. He had ensured she stayed there.

“Really?” He seemed surprised, almost out of breath. “This is great!”

Petyr all but ran to her and crushed his lips on hers, taking Sansa by surprise with his passion. It took a while but she started to respond to his kisses, burying her fingers on his hair. He dragged her until they fell on the couch and she straddle him on the couch, his manhood already hard on her center. Sansa broke the kiss to moan and Petyr took advantage to nibble her neck.

“Why did you do it?” She asked with ragged breath.

“What?” Petyr asked, the sound of his voice muffled as he kept attacking her neck.

“Got me a job here.” Sansa answered, trying to concentrate.

“Because the idea of seeing you leave is unbearable to me.” And Petyr claimed her mouth again, as he had been doing for the last years and will probably do until they are old and gray.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts or simply leave a message, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
